


The Angel who screamed!

by DarknessAndFyre



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22859560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarknessAndFyre/pseuds/DarknessAndFyre
Summary: Another bit of funny fluff.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 32





	The Angel who screamed!

It was really, really cold outside the bookshop. Yet Crowley had decided to go out to get his angel’s pastries. As usual, he hadn’t wrapped up warm, no scarf, hat or gloves. He did wear a coat but it was a really thin one, that didn’t serve the purpose of keeping a certain serpent warm.  


When he came back in, the tinkle above the door signalled his arrival. The angel looked up to the door, he was sitting by the warm fire. The demon placed the boxes of treats on the table nearest. Then he did the unthinkable. Just as Aziraphale stretched up to capture his demon in a kiss, Crowley plunged his freezing cold hands down between his angel’s back and the layers of clothing!  


Aziraphale shot upwards and literally screamed, “Crowley! Your hands are freezing, get you away!” Crowley looked so sheepish, he hand reached up to the back of his own neck and muttered, “Sorry, angel, was funnier in my head.”  
“Yes, well.” Aziraphale’s lips twitched, he couldn’t stay mad for long plus, he had some rather nice pastries left to enjoy.  


The next morning, just as Crowley was settling in his chair by the fire, Aziraphale approached him. “What’s this?” Aziraphale handed him a sign.  
“You are to wear this to serve as a warning to other less than savoury persons frequenting this establishment.” Crowley’s eyes widened as he read the sign.  
“You’re really going to make me wear this?”  
“Of course my dear.” He smiled at his demon.  


The sign read “I crept up on Mr Fell and put my cold hands on him to warm up. Now I’m having to sit in the corner until I learn some manners”.


End file.
